superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
God
* *:Although there are a wide variety of gods, this article deals with the biblical God, often said to be the "One true God." In religion, God is the powerful creator of all life in the universe, and also the universe itself, as well as all other universes. The words "gosh" and "golly" are often used to replace "God" when expressing a mild curse. He created the first human Adam, who he placed in the Garden of Eden on Earth. It was the sacred duty of the angel known as Etrigan to give Adam guidance. Etrigan however, wasn't to fond of serving such a man that he viewed as a "flawed creature."As seen in the comic Super Powers, Part Four (2017). The Hebrew name Jehoshaphat, means "Jehovah has judged." (Jehovah is the proper name of God) The son of God is Jesus Christ, whom he gave in behalf of humankind. On Krypton, in ancient times, it was believed that God was the sun-god Rao. Kryptonians worshiped him, and their sun was named after him. Rao however, is a separate divine entity, and not the true God. On Earth, in the days of ancient Israel, God made the nation his own. In the 20th century, the superhero known as Seraph was granted special super powers by God. The song "Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition" refers to God.As seen in the Superman animated short: Jungle Drums (1943). When Marvin, Wendy, Wonder Dog and Lila Labonne were approached by Batman on a cable-car, the Caped Crusader's sudden appearance startled Lila, and she said "Mon Dieu!" (French for "My God!")As seen in The Shamon U. When King Plasto is driving a FRERP G.R.E.P.S. truck, and finds out he is being pursued by the Batmobile, he utters the curse: "Odds Bodkins!", which means: "God's body."As seen in The Fantastic FRERPs. When Plasto learns that Wonder Woman and Mike Rosecope are attempting to develop a solvent for FRERP, he says: "Gadzooks!" Which means: "God's hooks."As seen in The Fantastic FRERPs. When King Plasto learned that Wonder Woman was successful at producing a FRERP solvent, he said "Zounds!", which means: "God's wounds."As seen in The Fantastic FRERPs. When Marvin, Wendy and Wonder Dog arrived at King Plasto's headquarters, he said "Gadzooks" once again.As seen in The Fantastic FRERPs. While chasing Marvin, Wendy and Wonder Dog in the FRERP Arena on his motorcycle, Plasto almost crashes into Frerpland City Hall, which emerged from one of the FRERP eggs that Wendy tossed at him. After seeing his own city hall blocking his path, he utters the phrase: "Odds bodkins!" once again.As seen in The Fantastic FRERPs. When Batman and Robin arrive at the FRERP Arena, Plasto says: "Gadzooks! It's the Dynamic Duo!"As seen in The Fantastic FRERPs. While in Washington, Wendy Harris suspected that the Raven might try and steal the United States Capitol. She then says: "Golly, I wonder what that would look like in orbit."As seen in The Menace of the White Dwarf. When Superman learned that Ben Tennyson used to have Superman pajamas he said: "Oh my God! Did you hear that?! His pajamas look like my outfit!!"As seen in Ben 10 and the Super Friends. Notes *'God' made his first DC Comics appearance in More Fun Comics # 52 (February 1940).For more information about this DC comic book, click here. Appearances/References External Links *God at the DC Database *God at Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Religion